


Quiet Time (Marcus Pike/Reader)

by X_WingCaptainToru25



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_WingCaptainToru25/pseuds/X_WingCaptainToru25
Summary: So a lovely moot on Twitter posted a prompt relating to this picture of Pedro where he’s wearing that pink suit jacket and it’s about getting away from a party and you two find each other in an empty dining room in the hotel and you two talk for hours so naturally I tossed my glove into the middle to have a crack at writing something for this prompt 🥰
Relationships: Marcus Pike & Reader, Marcus Pike/Reader, Marcus Pike/You
Kudos: 4





	Quiet Time (Marcus Pike/Reader)

The party was a nice gesture to thank the federal agents for their long hours of work and dedication to serving and protecting their country. A pay raise would be nice you thought. After downing another flute of champagne you needed to get some alone time so you find your way to a door that seemed to be unlocked. You hoped you wouldn’t catch fellow agents canoodling so you opened it and you saw another fellow agent sitting alone and sipping a glass.

“Is someone there?” Marcus turned around and saw you. “You’re not here to kick me out right?”

“Oh no sorry, I just needed to get away from this party.” You chuckled and walked in, shutting the door behind you.

“You too huh?” He smiled a bit and sighed. “These parties aren’t really my thing but how can I say no to free food and an open bar.”

True.” You smiled and sat down on a chair.

“Your dress looks nice by the way.” Marcus complimented and he looked at how nicely the dress contoured to your figure.

“Oh thank you.” You blushed and you took a good a look at him. Damn he was a mighty fine looking man. “So what department do you work in?”

“Oh the art department! I know it sounds boring but it’s actually pretty exciting tracking down stolen art and whipping out my badge.” He smiled. “What about you?”

“Oh I work in the cyber security unit. I’d rather look at art than at a screen sometimes.”

You two shared in depth conversation and laughed at each other’s jokes. You didn’t want this to end but all good things must end.

“I hear the music has stopped.” You sighed. “I guess that’s our cue to leave.”

“I guess you’re right.” He loosened his bow tie a bit.  
“Well it just so happens that I have a room at this very hotel.” You gave him a certain look.

“Lead the way,” He smirked. “What’s your name by the way?”

“Y/N” you smiled. “What’s your name?”

“Marcus.” He followed your lead to your hotel room to continue the conversation.


End file.
